Talk:Frost
Frosts Personality Currently this is writen for Frosts personality: Frost is said by Piccolo to not have an evil aura. Frost is a gentleman who respects his opponents whilst in combat. He does seem to have somewhat of a cocky side as he suggested to Goku after he overpowered him after his first transformation that he surrender lest he suffer more pain .As for bold text: Im not sure he was cocky he sounded more concerned here what he said: I would suggest you to give up before you suffer any kind of serious wound. He saw he has upper hand and suggested Goku to give up too me it kinda looked like he was alittle worried about seriously wounding Goku. Whats your take on Frosts personality? Lovec1990 (talk) 07:08, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :I would say Frost is polite and cocky. I don't think we have anything more than that Meshack (talk) 07:25, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah the whole "give up so you won't get hurt" has some arrogance to it. He was suggesting he already won the battle at that point. ::So now we see Frosts personality more clearly and i want too see more of him i know that probably after turnament we will not see him again, but he is kinda likable he has very noble personality and intresting thing in Manga Frost suggested too goku too give up but in Anime Goku suggested too Frost too give up. And he even showed slight concern for Goku when he tried too hit him with ki blasts by saying: Oh no, did i overdo it? Lovec1990 (talk) 06:51, March 2, 2016 (UTC) It might be related to twin nature of Universe 6 and 7. since they are parallel with each other maybe some things are also the opposite in each universe as a reflection. for one, we know that the earth in universe 7 is flourishing with life and is healthy. while its universe 6 counterpart is the complete opposite. as its a barren wasteland with no life on it, or at least no humans. --0551E80Y (talk) 12:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :The same can be said for Frieza and Frost. Since Frieza has had such a large influence in universe 7, Frost is mirrored in universe 6. But that's where it ends as those two are the opposite of each other and how they are seen in each universe. one, an evil tyrant. The other, a hero and saviour. --0551E80Y (talk) 12:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) It turns out Frost is not a good individual. He is a bad guy. He is manipulative and schemey. He basically puts on a show for everyone. His personality section needs to be changed Meshack (talk) 01:56, March 6, 2016 (UTC) : Which is just a shame… I wish that they'd take Frost's character into a different direction then some scheming and manipulative personality. I feel the whole needle thing could be explained that 'for the children, I must win at all cost' instead of 'I'm really just evil.' I feel this direction with Frost's character is just plain disappointing…EnforcerRidley (talk) 03:34, March 7, 2016 (UTC) : To be fair, we still have one fight left at least before we're done with Frost. We may learn another hidden depth, or it may start turning out that the rainbows and flowers that make up universe's 6 general image so far are mostly lies. (Venithil (talk) 22:00, March 8, 2016 (UTC)) Seeing how the manga makes no note of Frost being evil, what if he remains a good guy in the manga? How would this play out for other media and for future arcs if Frost makes a reappearance? Would he keep being evil in the anime and good in the manga? 10:35, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Why couldn't they have made Frost's personality in the anime like the version ofhimself in the manga? I personally would have liked to have seen that more than just another con artist, but a somewhat moral person with a better personality and was able to trade blows with Goku and Vegeta more than in the anime. Would have prefered manga version, and dissapointed with another evil space emperor. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 14:43, November 25, 2016 (UTC) "Emperor" info Can we see scan from this issue of V-Jump with that information?--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 07:32, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Golden form is it possible for Frost to go golden form? (Spice boys (talk) 23:28, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Unlikely since it's been said various times Frieza was a prodigy of his race and is likely the only to reach it. At least for now :) :No because if he did have an evolution, he would use it against Vegeta but we know Vegeta beats him. It would have been a cop out to give him an evolution like Freeza Meshack (talk) 03:43, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ::The answer is that no one knows. We haven't observed it. 15:30, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ::ok thanks guys :) (Spice boys (talk) 22:11, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Questionable statements "Therefore, he is shown to be much more shrewd and cunning than Frieza, where he was able to fool almost everyone he meets, providing a fake image of a benevolent leader. This signifies that although Frost is weaker than Frieza, Frost is more clever and intelligent with his rule, allowing him to be more successful at ruling his empire." Can we objectively assert that Frost is actually more clever than Frieza? Such a statement is never directly said AFAIK, the difference in method may very well be a product of different personalities. Also, that part about him being "weaker" is also questionable. Golden Frieza is certainly stronger, but it was only around for a few months and he was focused on training. When Frieza was concerned with managing and expanding his empire (as referenced in the quote), he possessed the same transformations as Frost. It doesn't seem like he had time to actually exploit this newfound strength to "rule his empire", since he was bent on revenge and on his way to Earth. Pixel Cube (talk) 13:31, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Frost's Status Spoilers for people who haven't seen the new episode yet, but should we note that Frost was the only character not restored by 17's wish? He was not shown in Champa's palace. [[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] 04:36, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Cough cough --Skar800 (Talk) 04:46, March 25, 2018 (UTC)